


以光吻他

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, top!tony stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 口交详细描写。已成年。





	以光吻他

以光吻他 by 卷毛  
男孩以一个跪伏的姿势，让他自己的膝盖抵着地板，像只小动物似的趴在托尼的腿间。

“彼得，你不用这样做的……”托尼微微仰起头，他不知道自己该怎么低下头去看——或者说，他该怎么控制住自己别再向彼得投去视线，好像这样就能让自己忽略掉彼得和他正在做的事情。

“请让我这么做，斯塔克先生——这是我的请求。”彼得抬起一双过分认真的眼睛盯住他，与此同时，他的手指已经在托尼偏过头的默许之下来到了男人腰间的皮带扣上。

十七岁的男孩像一只新生的小狮子，那些再怎么书呆子气质的格子衬衫和卫衣都遮挡不住衣料下面蓬勃生长的骨架线条，彼得动着手指解开皮带，他低下头，颈后的脊骨如同麦色的山峦，向着衣领后方延伸而去。

托尼便伸出手摸了摸，感受着手指底下平滑而柔软的皮肤带来的暖意。

“？”彼得用眼神询问他，但托尼只是摇摇头，指尖朝上游弋，最后挠了挠男孩颈后短短的发根，像在逗弄一只爱撒娇的小狗。

彼得“唔”了一声，缩着脖子朝旁边躲了一下，“这样很痒。”他说道。

托尼点了点头，表示自己知道了，接着他把手指放在了男孩脑后，而彼得已经开始解起了他西裤上的纽扣。他的手指细瘦而修长，本来应该拿着笔杆或者鼓捣一些这个年纪的男孩儿们感兴趣的小东西——而不应该放在一个年长他数十岁有余的男人腿间，并且，这双手打算做的事情还远不于此。

“你真的确定你要这么做？”托尼一只手向后撑在床上，另一只手则轻轻拉扯着彼得的头发，像是一个扼制住自己最后底线的警告：“别做任何会让你后悔的事情，”托尼低声说道，“因为……我未必能够承受那样的后果。”

而彼得什么也没说，只是看着他——用那种炽热得如同光一般的眼神，一如既往的，好像托尼就是他心目中唯一的太阳或者来自于天父的神谕，哪怕托尼现在看起来根本像被太阳所灼伤的人，字面意义上的。

“你到底在犹豫什么？”彼得朝他偏了偏头，“难道是我还不够主动和明显吗，斯塔克先生——我以为你看得出来我是真的很想要你。”

听到彼得说出这样的话不感到惊讶是不可能的，男孩明明自己说完都耳尖发红，却还是定定地直视着托尼，像是诚心要和托尼比一比到底谁先退缩、谁先认输。

“别开玩笑。”

“我不是在玩笑！”彼得着急了，他毛毛躁躁地坐了起来，两只手撑在托尼的膝盖上，一下子把那颗头发修剪得过短的小狮子脑袋支了过来，棕褐色眼珠子瞪着他：“到底要我怎么做才肯相信我说的话？”

“你没法让我相信一件对我来说不可能成立的事情，”托尼没有拿开彼得的手，也没有躲开彼得像是要把他扑到床上的动作，而是无比平静地说：“彼得，当你看着我的时候——比起欲望，难道不是会先觉得毛骨悚然吗？”

他朝彼得偏过头，让几近毁掉了的右脸完全暴露在男孩的视线之下，原本平滑而柔软的皮肤已经被焦黑所替代，就像滚烫岩浆从地表流动而过留下的痕迹，顺着他的颈侧向着整个右半边身体蔓延而去。与另边完好的脸所对比起来，仿佛修罗地狱里爬出的恶鬼。

“是吗？那么……你要怎么解释这个？”彼得像只小狗似的往前蹭了蹭，让自己腿间完全硬了起来的器官刚好挨上托尼的大腿中部，托尼没能料到彼得的行为和这种结果，只能眼睁睁看着那双被牛仔裤紧裹着的双腿坐到了他的膝盖上，彼得则笨拙地拉起托尼的手往他的那个地方按——

托尼感觉自己脑子嗡地一下炸了，当他真的感受到彼得的那根东西在牛仔裤底下硬得一塌糊涂，为了他而兴奋得不成样子，几乎瞬间，托尼就感到自己的性器在西裤里狠狠抽搐了一下。

“别这么做……”托尼闭上眼睛，像是在叹息。他的手指即使隔着几层面料都能感受得到某位青少年此时此刻的确是有点亢奋过头了。

可是蜘蛛侠从来没听过来自于他导师的话——他反而就着这个姿势，生涩地抵在托尼的掌心间挺起腰轻轻撞击了几下，嘴里发出模糊的哼声，接着夹紧了托尼的腿，抱住托尼的肩膀伏在男人颈边寻求着一个平衡的支撑点，同时动着腰在托尼腿上蹭着自己的那个地方，男人腿部的坚实肌理对他来说反而成为了性器隔着衣料顶弄的最佳着力点。

“你是真的不知道……现在的你——嗯啊——对我来说到底是什么样的……”

明明都已经做着这么大胆的事情了，彼得听起来还是很害羞，他趴在托尼的颈边，不肯让男人看见他的表情。而托尼感受到彼得的嘴唇似乎正试图吻上他右边侧脸的皮肤，托尼直起身一把将他拎了起来，打断了彼得那像小动物似的试探动作。

彼得因为被托尼拉扯着头发的动作而微微仰着头，快感被迫中止让他的表情有些茫然，足以证明方才的他究竟有多么动情，足以证明他所说的一切全都属实——彼得想要他。托尼就这么看了他几秒钟，接着捏住彼得的后颈吻了上去，以一个不容拒绝的姿态，他的手趁势放到男孩腿间用力揉了几下，毫无心理预备的彼得发出惊慌的呻吟，又被托尼过于强势的吻全数淹没。

“现在你没有退路了，小朋友。”托尼放开他后说道，这是他们第一次接吻，或许托尼原本应该温柔一些，直到他发现那并不是彼得此时此刻所需要的。

彼得忙不迭的点头，但他仍然呆呆的，直到托尼的手指重新扶到他的脑后，将他的头往下按了按。

“你是不是该继续刚才没做完的事？”

“噢——好、好的。”彼得重新在他腿间跪了下去，他的头发因为刚才的亲吻被托尼揉乱了，这么看起来越发显得他的模样青涩而天真，像是一件从未沾染灰尘的白瓷器，连眼神都纯净得如同未受打磨的洁白胎釉。如果说托尼认为自己现在简直像是地狱里爬回来的恶鬼，那么彼得必定就是世界所派而来迎接他的第一束光。

托尼抬起手去解自己的衣扣，衬衫的衣领往两边散开，他以手臂支撑着自己的身体，微微后仰。这个角度能让他更清楚地看到彼得的动作，看到那双指骨修长的手是如何拉下他的西裤拉链，然后停留在遮挡着他身体的最后一层面料上。

“别用手。”托尼开口说道，彼得张了张嘴，似乎是想问“不然要用什么”，直到他忽然反应了过来，满脸通红。

即使面对这么过分的要求，彼得也还是没做出什么拒绝，他只是踌躇了一小会儿，大概是在研究等会该从哪边开始动作——接着他把双手放到托尼的腹股沟上，先是沿着衬衣下摆裸露出的线条，往上吻了吻托尼右半边身体留有骇人疤痕的皮肤，他的嘴唇柔软得像光，像最圣洁的洗礼，却以一种几近膜拜神祇的姿态在完成这件事。

“我爱这些痕迹。”彼得轻声说，以绝对真挚的目光注视着托尼，让男人根本无法逃避得开他的视线。

“那就证明给我看。”托尼抬起彼得的下巴吻了吻他的脸颊，藏着一种微不可查的温柔与珍惜，接着与他额头相抵，说道：“证明给我看——彼得，证明你爱这些……也爱我。”

而蜘蛛侠永远都是位了不起的行动派——彼得再次埋下头去，直截了当地用牙齿衔起了内裤边沿，锐利的虎牙边缘擦过托尼的腹部，勾勒出一丝情色浓重的痛感。

“注意你的牙齿，”托尼提醒道，“否则我就要不客气了。”

彼得歉疚地看了他一眼，而后再往下拉扯内裤的面料时便动作小了很多，殊不知他这么慢吞吞的动作对于托尼来说简直就是种折磨。

男孩的呼吸热烘烘地贴在他的腿间，和蓬勃的性器就隔着薄薄一层面料，托尼知道蜘蛛侠是个没经验的小处男，现在他只希望这小子平时至少有和好哥们儿交流过观看“动作影片”的经验。

那层面料终于被扯了下去，成年男人的性器一下子弹了出去，拍在猝不及防的彼得脸上。托尼刚克制住了一声低喘，却被彼得接下来的动作给吓到了。

彼得用一只手握住他的那根东西，刚张开了嘴就想去含住它的顶端，根本不管这个角度吞进去绝对会把他自己搞得够呛，托尼只好强忍着耐心用一根手指抵住了彼得的额头。

“……你是打算这辈子只做这么一次，是吧？”托尼无奈地将他推远了一些，“我可不想让你因为第一次给人口交就失败的经历而发誓从此再也不做这件事。”

彼得的脸更红了，“我有哪里做错了？那些片子里明明都是这么演的……”

托尼挑了挑眉。“你是真的不知道区别在哪里吗？”

“区别？”彼得嘟囔着朝托尼那里看了一眼，小声地说：“斯塔克先生好像比那些人的……都要大一点。”

“上帝啊——我说的不是这个。”托尼忍不住感叹，“我迟早要因为被你引发的心脏问题而被送去急救的，你根本不知道自己在说些什么……”

彼得冲他吐了下舌头，非常狡黠。“谁说我不知道了？”他老道地摇摇头，“我只是猜你肯定喜欢听我说这些——反正网上也都是这么说的，在这方面多讲些好话总是没错的，不是吗？”

他邀功似的语气让托尼好气又好笑。“是，你什么都知道，蜘蛛侠无所不能总行了吧？”托尼再次放开了手，撑在床沿做出了一副放手不管的姿态，“我倒是想看看我的‘好学生’都自学了些什么。”

很快，托尼就后悔自己把话说得太早了——因为彼得确实像是有备而来。

彼得没再照着被托尼阻止之前的动作继续下去，而是取而代之地先伸出了舌尖，用试探着舔过性器头部的姿势取代了先前想要一含到底的鲁莽举动。

不得不承认，蜘蛛侠确实是个非常聪明且很会举一反三的“好学生”，托尼刚指导过让他不要操之过急，彼得就学会了怎么慢慢来——他缓慢地舔和吸着托尼腿间立得老高的那根东西，用柔软的舌尖裹走前端流出的体液，舌苔冲刷着性器上最粗壮的那根青筋，一直舔到毛发茂盛的根部。

托尼不得不在彼得打算含住底下一只囊袋时阻止了他。“你——你到底在哪里学的这种事情？”

“真想知道？”彼得冲他勾勾嘴角，“我花一个晚上看了十页的‘Porn-Hub’。”

“你这个小混蛋。”托尼忍不住说。

“请你小心言辞——”彼得亮了亮自己的虎牙，试要做出威胁的姿态，却被男人趁势用拇指贴住牙齿边缘，然后将自己的性器直接顶入青少年那张喋喋不休的嘴里。

实际上托尼的动作并不粗暴，他甚至等待着彼得花了好一些时间来适应，接着才开始调整自己的姿势，好让彼得能觉得舒服一点。

可能是因为缺乏经验，彼得不可避免地被呛出了眼泪，托尼便举起自己的手指揩过他的眼角，右手皮肤焦黑而丑陋，掠过男孩皮肤的动作却是三千分的温柔。

“放轻松，我们慢慢来。”托尼引导着彼得，让男孩用手握住他的性器根部，自己则扶住彼得的后脑缓缓地抽插起来。

彼得发出意味不明的闷哼声，听起来并不算是多么痛苦，反而像是满足和愉悦更多一点，伴随着托尼偶尔泄出喉间的低喘，彼得的手不安分地找到了性器底下的囊袋开始动作起来。

若有若无的触碰和青涩的试探让彼得此时此刻的所有行为都变得更为要命，征服欲望和罪恶感一起在托尼心中爆发出来，他不知道哪种情绪更占上风，或许说是两种都在同时撕扯着他的灵魂，这让托尼·斯塔克感到难得的迟疑——他到底该怎么做才好？

然而彼得并不给他更多的时间去思考，他忙着解开托尼身上衬衫的其他扣子，少年单薄的手掌抚摸上了托尼的身体，仿佛要用自己温暖的掌心去描摹每一寸他所遭受过的伤口和苦痛。

无限宝石带来的伤害和和冲击就连浩克都无法抵御，托尼利用战甲的全部能量也就化解了一小半，剩余的都体现在了他至今未显愈合的那些伤痕上面。尽管不再感到疼痛，伤口却仍然触目惊心得像是时光在这表面停止了流动，托尼每每难以面对这样的自己——即使他并不觉得半边脸毁容真的算是什么了不得的事情，他只是不知道该如何面对那些在乎着他的人，他们投来的目光中所含有的心碎和悲伤，令他的心上始终笼罩着一层阴翳。

然而彼得是不一样的——托尼从他眼中看到的不止是包容和感叹他能大难不死的庆幸，而是一种真挚到难以理解的狂热和冲动，他不仅全盘接受了现在的托尼·斯塔克，甚至不惜以此时此刻的这样姿态来向托尼证明：我是真的爱你，爱现在的你。

托尼因为快感而有些微的失神，这或许不能称为他人生中最为放浪形骸的经历，但一定是他第一次如此放任自己去追求某样事物的特殊时刻。如果现在有神问他想要什么，他一定会回答：我要光。

他轻轻捏住彼得的咽喉，感受到自己的性器在那个地方留下的形状，在这时候，彼得忽然做了一个吞咽的动作，让托尼的性器猛地感受到了一阵舒适的挤压。他对上彼得跃跃欲试的眼神，征服欲一下子被点燃。

性器退出半截，底下一直到囊袋的部分都由彼得的手照顾着，托尼抓起他的头发，指尖拉扯着男孩短短的发丝指引着彼得什么时候该吞进他的性器，什么时候又该吐出来。不过彼得大多数时候都无法跟上他的动作，只能无助地仰起头来，托尼便会心软一点，可是一等他松开了手，彼得又自动自发地贴了上来，嘴唇衔住他的那根东西乖乖地吮吸起来，搞得托尼根本一点脾气都没有。

直到最后快射出来的时候，托尼原本按住彼得肩膀暗示性地想往后退，结果那家伙直接用上了蜘蛛力量，让托尼哭笑不得地被对方反过来制止住了动作，“被迫”射在了男孩嘴里。而彼得张开眼睛努力地看着他，眼眶里盈满泪水。像只被欺负狠了而委屈得不行的小狗。

他的唇角还有浓浊的白液被牵连出来，托尼用右手去抹，凹凸不平的皮肤刚接触到彼得的嘴唇，就被对方含了进去。彼得舔干净了他手指上沾着的东西，接着亲吻他的指根，他的每一根手指，垂下眼睛的姿态如同教堂里乖巧收拢翅膀降落神坛之前的天使塑像。

“这样足够证明我说的话了吗？”彼得问道。

“你是我的，我的光。”托尼低声说，他用两只手捧起彼得的脸与他接吻，一只手与从前那双创造出无数天才奇迹的样子没有差别，另一只手则如同被地狱业火灼过。矛盾在他身上交织，世人大多只看见其中一面，有人以英雄之名称赞，有人又以英雄落幕而为他挽歌。

只有彼得甘愿停留在他的生命中，哪怕残缺、哪怕不再完整，他仍然愿意以光吻他。


End file.
